Live or Die, Life or Death
by FateOrChoice
Summary: (((Original character (OC) story! Your own character could be in this story!))) "Baby, don't leave me," she chokes on the words. Her world is dying right in front of her.
1. Loss

**Loss**

"Baby? Baby, please look at me. Open your eyes." Tears invade Leena's eyes. Laying her hand on his cheek, she feels the heat and sees the blood coming from the hole in his chest. His breathing slows.

Leena leans down and presses her cheek to Tommy's face. She remembers the time they spent together before all of this went down. More tears.

"Baby, don't leave me," she chokes on the words. Her world is dying right in front of her.

Tommy's chocolate eyes stare up at her, tears welling in the corners. His dark hair is matted in knots from the sweat and his red beanie is halfway off his head. He has a couple of minutes left of life.

Amelia starts to walk towards Leena and her dying fiancé. She pulls up the sleeves of her black and blue flannel. She lays a reassuring hand on Leena's shoulder.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry to say this but Tommy is suffering. You know what we have to do."

Leena turns around and faces her friend. Tears strayed across her cheeks. She buries her face in the fabric of Amelia's jeans and cries. Heaving and coughing.

Amelia runs her fingers through Leena's short brown hair. "Honey, c'mon." The blonde girl reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the small handgun her boyfriend gave her. She holds it out to her friend.

Leena looks up and wraps her fingers around the handle. Slowly, she turns around and faces Tommy. His chest isn't moving anymore. It's just a matter of time now. Leena crawls over to Tommy's body and grabs his cold hand. She lifts it to her lips and kisses it. She pulls his engagement ring off his finger and pushes it into her jacket pocket.

She lifts the piece to his forehead and presses the metal to Tommy's skin. Leena turns her head away and pulls the trigger…

* * *

OK, so I hope you liked this first chapter. :-)

I am in need of OC's! Please be as creative as you can with them. The form is in the next chapter. PM me the completed form. I need male and female.

Depending on the story, I may need to tweak your characters a tiny bit but the changes will never be drastic.

'Til next time,

-FateOrChoice


	2. OC form

**Characteristics**

Full name:  
Nickname:  
Race:  
Occupation/class:  
Social class:

**Physical Appearance**

Age:  
How old they appear:  
Eye Color:  
Glasses or contacts?  
Hair color length and style:  
Weight and height:  
Type of body (build):  
Skin tone:  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, freckles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):  
Predominant feature:  
Is s/he healthy?  
If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?  
Do they look healthy? Why/why not?

**Favorites**

Character's favorite color:  
Music?:  
Least favorite music?:  
Food:  
Literature:  
Expressions:  
Mode of transport:  
Hobbies:

**Personality**

Habits:  
Greatest Strength:  
Greatest Weakness:  
Soft spot:  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not:  
If not, how do they hide it:  
Biggest Vulnerability:  
Priorities:  
Philosophies:  
How they feel about themselves:  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit:  
Why?

**Background**

Hometown:  
Type of childhood:  
First Memory:  
Education:  
Religion:

**Family**

Mother:  
Relationship with her:  
Father:  
Relationship with him:  
Siblings? How many? Relationship with each?:  
Children of siblings:  
Other extended family:  
Close? Why or why not:

**Traits**

Optimist or pessimist? Why?  
Drives and motives:  
Talents:  
Extremely skilled at:  
Extremely unskilled at:  
Good characteristics:  
Character flaws:  
Mannerisms:  
Peculiarities:  
Biggest regret:  
Minor regrets:  
Biggest accomplishment:  
Minor accomplishments:  
Darkest secret:  
Does anyone know?  
How did they find out:

**Perception**

How do they relate to others:  
How are they perceived by strangers:  
Friends:  
Wife/husband/lover:

What do people like most about this character:  
What do they dislike most about them:

**Problems/Crisis**

How do they react in a crisis:  
How do they face problems:  
Kind of problems they usually run into:  
How they react to change:

**General**

Jewelry:  
Other accessories:  
Drives:  
Where do they live:  
Where do they want to live:  
Most prized possession, why:  
Most important person in their life before story starts, why:  
How do they spend the week just before the story starts:

**Clothing**

*I suggest using the website ( meez . com ) to HELP create your OC and give you a visual aspect. Of course, this isn't necessary. The account is free and doesn't require any downloads. I ask if you do make a meez with your OC's clothing, to send me a picture so I can use it to my advantage to best portray your character. :-)*

Outfit #1

Outerwear?:

Innerwear?:

Shoes:

Accessories (hats, gloves, scarves, etc…)?

Outfit #2

Outerwear?:

Innerwear?:

Shoes:

Accessories (hats, gloves, scarves, etc…)?

Sleepwear?


	3. Need

**Need**

"Damn it!" Eleanor Jay Corvus kicks the back tire of her '67 Chevy Impala. "The hell am I gonna do now?" The impala had crashed in a hole on the girl's trip down the New Jersey turnpike. Shit had hit the fan in Canada, but maybe it was more stable in the United States.

From the looks of her travels so far, this was not the case. She decided the east coast would be her best bet. Maybe she could find a ship?

Every single fort she had passed was too far gone. No luck. Now she was here, on the NJ turnpike, alone, car-less, and starving.

She flips her long, dark, straight hair over her shoulder and presses her finger tips to her cheek. Freezing. Even with a dark undershirt, warm poncho, and her father's old jean jacket, Eleanor Jay Corvus's upper body was frozen.

The lower half of her body was covered by shredded jeans. Blood stains were everywhere. Those biters just _kept _coming. Those people didn't have a chance, the ones she passed back at that base. Eleanor forgets the details; just that they were screaming for her to slow down the Impala so they could get in. If she did that though, that would mean five more mouths to feed. She couldn't take that on when she could barely feed herself, so she just kept driving.

Suddenly, the young woman hears another car approaching. Another car means another person. But that didn't mean they were friendly.

She ducks behind one of the cars.

_Errrrr. Click. _ The visitor gets out of their car and closes the door.

"I know you're here." The voice belongs to twenty- four year old Lloyd. Standing at six-foot-four, with an average build, his footsteps are louder than he actually wants them to be. "I'm friendly," his voice booms.

The internally scared woman puts on her poker face and wraps her hand around her gun. She springs up from behind the car and pulls back the hammer, _click_.

"How am _I _supposed to know that?" She aims the gun at his heart. He turns swiftly and puts his hands up.

"I really don't mean any harm." He takes a step towards her. Lloyd lowers his hand and motions to the sea of cars. "I'm out scavenging for my group. We've hit this place a couple times, me and two other guys, but we haven't been able to come around lately," his voice trails off and he looks down. "We lost one," he says. "He was my friend."

The girl lowers her gun. She doesn't know what exactly it is she's feeling. Sympathy? Pity? Whatever it was, it struck her. She relaxes her body. "Sorry to hear."

"Yeah.." Lloyd murmurs.

"Soo.. you've got a group?"

"Yeah," Lloyd smiles. "Me, two other girls and another guy."

Eleanor Jay Corvus is still unsure of this stranger, so she says nothing.

"You don't look so good," Lloyd mentions. "You need to eat."

At the mention of her empty stomach, the hunger starts to bother her. "Yeah."

"Well, go wait in my car. I need to check around here for supplies and siphon some gas and we'll hit the road. I'll take you back to my group."

She raises her eyebrow in speculation.

"C'mon." He sighs. "What's your name?"

"Ellie."

"That short for somethin'? Somethin' like Eleanor?"

"_Don't_ call me that." She says this harshly and rubs her head. "I prefer Ellie."

"Ok, _Ellie_. Hop in the car. There are some crackers and water in the glove compartment." He looks her over and notices fingers infected by the temperature. "There are some knit gloves in center console, too. You can have them."

Ellie is surprised by the generosity of this random stranger, but she doesn't question it anymore. "Thanks," she says.

"No problem. You know, we could use someone like you in our group."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, you know. Someone who is tough on the outside but a sweetheart on the inside." Lloyd smiles.

_"Your classic pretty boy with the perfect teeth, and dark hair, and light eyes, and great style, and… _wait_, what?" _Ellie mulls over the new stranger in her head. She blushes just the faintest tint of pink in her pale skin.

"We actually _need _someone like you." Lloyd continues. "Sorry about your impala, though. You have good taste in cars."

Ellie nods her head and makes her way to Lloyd's car. She wants those crackers more than anything.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. :)

Eleanor Jay Corvus by xsleepyhollowx

Lloyd by myself

I still need OC's everyone! I'd like to stick to younger people.

Thank you for reading!

-FateOrChoice


End file.
